Plain as Day
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Almost in perfect sync, everyone's eyebrows seemed to fly off their face. It would have been funny if it hadn't taken them three months to figure out a fact Yun had in no way tried to hide.


While Yun never wasted a chance to flaunt his intellect and brag in his teasing way, he never saw his friends as dumb. Sure he was the youngest and still helped them out with proofreading essays, but they all held their own form of smarts. Shin-ah had an eye for colors, painting painstakingly delicate pictures he was too shy to show anyone else. Zeno, deceptively baby-faced and innocent looking, understood people and their motivations like no one else, dissecting and pulling them apart like nothing. And even Hak with his flippant attitude towards his studies was a genius in his own right in the physical department. Only few could match him when he held his bo staff in his hands. Part of being intelligent was understanding everyone had different strengths and weakness, something many never learned.

Still he couldn't believe they were stupid enough to miss this.

It had all started when he had come over to help Yona understand the French Revolution for her big test. As it turned out, Kija, Hak, and Shin-ah were taking that class too, so they tagged along for the extra review. Jae-ha and Zeno turned out to have nothing better to do than apparently distract them, so they had joined as well. While there had probably been no malice behind their actions, Jae-ha's and Zeno's interruptions to give amusing anecdotes about their time taking the class, coupled with Hak's snarky side-comments, made him want to let them fail on their own. Seriously he was not their mother, but as he scolded them yet again about how if you're gonna start a food fight, keep it away from the expensive textbooks you sold your sold for, his watch beeped two times.

"Shit," He couldn't help but curse. "It's 6:45 and I have a date with Iseul at 7:00!"

Yona gave her usual, empathetic frown. "Oh if I had known you had a date I wouldn't have bothered you."

"It's cool, I just thought we'd get done quicker," He glared at the two seniors intruding.

"Oh you love us," Jae-ha gave an annoying smirk.

"As much as I love a stomachache."

"Just ignore them," Kija swatted the side of Jae-ha's head affectionately. "You don't want to let down a sweet, young lady. Go on and leave these jerks."

Yun had already been half-way out the door, when Kija's words stopped him dead in his tracks. He couldn't help but do a double take. "What?" He blinked a few times in confusion. "Are we talking about the same Iseul?"

"She draws very nice," Shin-ah added.

"Suh Iseul who can barely write a single legible word?" Yun ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it we've been dating for three months, yet you guys still don't know?"

"Know what?" Hak asked. "We can't help it if there is another girl named Iseul running around."

"But Suh Iseul is not a girl!" Yun sighed. "He's as masculine-looking as dudes get!"

Almost in perfect sync, everyone's eyebrows seemed to fly off their face. It would have been funny if _it hadn't taken them three months_ to figure out a fact he had in no way tried to hide.

"You like men as well, Yun?" Yona, precious Yona who he saw as a sister, he couldn't help but pray someone would pull her head out of the clouds.

"Not as well, I'm gay," Everyone seemed even more shocked at this, and Yun's patience had already been worn thin. "You guys didn't know I was gay!?"

"Well you weren't very explicit about it," Kija huffed.

"Besides stereotypes are bad, so what if you're kinda feminine? The gender binary is for losers," Jae-ha tried to sound nonchalant and failed.

"If you were worried about coming out then you shouldn't have. We understand." Hak added.

"Dear Lord, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," He was this close to clawing his eyes out. "When have I appeared anywhere near straight?! Hell, just yesterday I said, 'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,'"

"Sometimes you can be a bit of a goof," Zeno giggled.

"I have pointed out numerous times hot dudes in class."

"Aesthetic appreciation isn't tied to any particular sexuality," Jae-ha answered.

"God damn it, Jae-ha, aren't you pansexual!?" His watch beeped again, reminding him, he didn't have time to deal with these idiots, even if they were his. Still, he had one more question in him, anything else would leave him dead from secondhand stupidity. "How many people in the Happy Hungry Bunch are even straight?"

There were seven of them total all crammed in the small room, however, Zeno and Yona were the only ones to raise their hands.

"High-five!" Zeno laughed again as he and Yona did exactly that.

"You know know that you mention it, we are kinda not straight," Kija said.

"Unbelievable, simply unbelievable!" He couldn't take this anymore. He was ready to storm out the door when Yona caught him and replied, "We I hope you two have a wonderful time." He was ready to sigh and groan like he usually did, but his anger was already fading fast.

"I'm sure we will," He smiled. They may be idiots, but they sure are his'. "But I am never letting go of such prime blackmail material!"

He made sure to duck out right before the room exploded at that statement.

* * *

 **A.N. So personal headcanon that Yun is low-key gay because he never seems to deny the jokes made at his expense and just go with it. Like he gets proposals for his cooking? Responds that he wouldn't want such a deadbeat. When he crossdressed to look after Yona in Awa and the pirates told him to seduce Kum-Ji, he said he would make him leave his wife. And also considering my friend group had a similar dynamic where we all thought everyone else was straight (Seriously me and a friend fangirled over how attractive this female character was, AND WE STILL THOUGHT THE OTHER WAS AS STRAIGHT AS AN ARROW) and in the end it turned out only 2/7 were, I thought this would be a fun thing to write!**


End file.
